


ANGEL DUST IS A

by mangleeverdeen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Confused Angel Dust, F/M, M/M, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangleeverdeen/pseuds/mangleeverdeen
Summary: Baxter really needs to label his potions like come on!!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Charlie Magne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	ANGEL DUST IS A

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hazbin hotel Fanfic soooo please don’t bash on it too hard

**Angel Dust Was sitting on his bed when his phone rang And he he walked over to it and picked it up and answer the call**

**Angel Dust POV.**

Angie someone looking for you Cherri said Oh well everyone knows where to find me I said giggling

No it’s it’s it’s...... Valentino Angie Cherri said

  
At that name I dropped the phone no he can’t be looking for me No no no no no no no if he finds me I’m dead. I leaned against my room wall and slowly Fell to the floor crying I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I’m dead I kept muttering to myself In between crying my eyes out

Angie? Are you okay...... please pick up your phone... Cherri said

I didn’t respond I just cried harder I didn’t want to go back to him I thought suddenly I heard a knock on my door

angel are you okay I heard Charlie ask I tried to stop myself from crying but I couldn’t do it it only makes me harder

Angel please let me in........ I heard Charlie ask me

just leave me alone I shouted as I cried I just wanted her to leave me alone Then I felt something near my hand it was fat Nuggets I picked him up and hug him it made me feel a lot better and a lot Calmer then

**I blacked out**

**Charlie POV.** _I hate it, I hate it. not been able to help him_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Valentino does do something to him


End file.
